Our Story
by andy95
Summary: My point of view of how Macavity and Demeter fall in love. I sucks in summarry and is my first fan fic!


A red and messy mane, golden eyes that invited me to sin and a wicked grin that calls me to kiss him. Those are all the qualities that Macavity have and make feel a wild passion. What he saw in me? I don't know. I'm not beautiful like Bombalurina or mysterious like Cassandra. Well, I can't be simple because he was always after me. Macavity. Winter was mi favorite season, and was in winter when we escaped and our passions and madness take over us! He had something intense in his glaze, but tempts me more; his way of touching me was aggressive but drives me crazy! I want him! Maybe we attract each other because we lived under the shadows of our siblings. He of Munkustap and I from Bombalurina. Everything was perfect until his glance change. It wasn't attractive anymore; it was full of sadness and wrath. Until one night. That night was of scratches, cry and beg. All the nights were the same, meanwhile he make me suffer he enjoy it. I can't stand it anymore and I came back to the junkyard! Everyone was surprised when I came back and created stories about me. I didn't care about it, until I realized I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do, but I decide to have them. I didn't going to do what my mother did to me; she left me and my sister only for follow a dream. I'm not Grizabella, I'm Demeter! I have two kittens: Jemima and Quaxo. They remember me their father, Jemima have his color and Quaxo his powers. Sometimes I think if they are going to be like him, but no. My kittens are good and they never will be like him. I'm very thankful with Munkustrap because he is a great father with my kittens and he is my mate. Since I came back and they are rumors about Macavity that now is a murder and is the Napoleon of Crime, Munkustrap is more severe with the vigilance. Is difficult being his mate and listen the rumors, the glances and gossip about you. But I had enough! I'm tired to be the poor Demeter, the weak one. It's true I'm paranoid and I have nightmares. But, what they know about stand pain? Give your soul with passion? They don't know anything! I know I look weak, but I'm not weak! I learned how to control myself only for my kittens because I want to teach them that anyone can start again a new life. But in my interior I want to cry. No, don't cry Demeter! Be strong! Macavity came back and I give myself again to him. Feel again his claws tear my flesh, hear his moans and groans with mine make that we destroyed our self in the most appassionate way. What happened to the Maccy that I loved? Unfortunately I have to bear these short visits. I have to admit that sometimes I was afraid of him because he can't control his anger, but he is changing. One night we went to the forest and he told me he had a plan.

"Demmi, I had a plan."

"What is it?"

"Every week of every month I'm going to kidnap you. I can't stand these shorts visits."

"Mac, I…"

But I couldn't finish the word because his lips were pressed against mine. He pushed me against one tree, he took my legs and wrapped around his waist and started to kiss my neck. I feel little shriver in my back, but my paws where tangled in his mane meanwhile one of his paw was rubbing my thigh and the other one was rubbing my back. Our mouths meet again but this time the kisses where full of more passion and lust. He kissed my cheeks and I gasp for some air. Suddenly I realized what we were doing.

"Macavity…"

I saind his name but sounded more like a moan.

"Don't said anything, baby."

"Macavity, stop!"

I push him and started to cry.

"Deme, baby, what happened?"

"I can't do this. I'm not sure."

"Baby, it's ok. Relax."

He came closer to me and hugs me very tightly. I buried my face in his strong chest only to smell his scent.

"Macavity!"

I heard a strong voice and we realized it was Munkustrap who caught us. Macavity let me go and I went to Munkustrap side. I tried to convince him to go back to our den but he started to fight with Macavity. Munkustrap started to say to Macavity that he didn't deserve to be here. I looked to Macavity and he was calmed, but his wicked grin was getting bigger and I knew what is going to happened. His claws were getting bigger and his eyes color changes. They started to fight but I tried to stop them. Macavity didn't realized I was between them and he scratch my face and fall on the floor.

"Demeter!"

They both screamed my name. Munkustrap came closer, but Macavity hypnotize him and he was ready to open his chest. But I begged him to don't do it, because for me he is not a murder. We stand there looking each other and I saw sweetness in his eyes. He turn over to go away, but Munkustrap scratch Macavity's back with his claws. I screamed in pure horror and tried again to separate them, but this time Munkustrap push me to the floor. They keep fighting to death, but I heard Bombalurina, Jemima, Quaxo and other cats looking for us. I don't know what possess me but this time it was me who scratched both and they fall to the floor and they looked at me with wide eyes. I was paralyzed when I saw my paws covered of blood. I felt like a murder! I started to shake and hyperventilate.

"Demmi, listen to me. Is not your fault, baby."

Said Macavity trying to calm myself.

"Leave her! Don't you realize that everything wrong here is your fault!"

"At least I'm trying to help her."

Once again they started to fight again, but I started to feel awful and suddenly everything went black. When I wake up I realized I was in Jennyannydots den.

"It's nice to see you are ok."

Said Jennyanydots, who kiss me on the cheeks.

"What happen?"

"Don't you remember?"

"No."

"You were walking in the woods, Macavity appeared and try to rape you. You started to fight with him, he beat you and Munkustrap save you."

I remember everything and I realized that everything was a lie. I was so nervous that I licked my paws desperately.

"It's ok dear; everything is going to be fine."

Munkustrap appeared and Jenny leaves us alone. He tries to hug me, but I refuse him, he tries to kiss me but I ignore him. He took my face in his paws and I could feel his claws buried in my face and he kissme abruptly. I bit his lips.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Asked hysterically Munkustrap.

"I understand why Macavity hates you!"

"What are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying. You were always jealous about him because he supposed to be the next jeliicle leader and he is the only tom that I love!"

Munkustrap put his paw around my neck and I started to breath for some air.

"Look at me, Demeter."

When I looked at him I saw the same wrath in his eyes, exactly like Macavity. I was afraid of him.

"If I was you, I choose the correct words. Do you think I'm fool? I know you have been cheating on me with Macavity. I have been watching you all this time. I have all the power to banish you, but I don't do it because of your kittens."

I started to cry and Munkustrap started to grin. He released his paw, I could breathe again and he kiss me.

"Met me in our den."

And he left the den. I look my reflection in the mirror and I saw the scratch that covers the middle of my face. I was son angry about everything that I punch the mirror and broke it. I cursed everything: myself, Macavity, Munkustrap and my life! I sat on the floor, buried mu face in my paws and I cry.

"Momma."

I heard a tiny voice and I realized it was Jemima. She saw me a hug me.

"Mama, what happened to you?"

She said touching my scratch.

"I was fighting with some dogs."

"You should be careful, momma."

"I know Jemmi."

"Quaxon can help you?"

"What?"

"He have powers, he can help you!"

Said Jemima with a big smile and went to find Quaxo. Jemima enter with Quaxo.

"Are you sure, Jemmi?"

"Of course! Remember you are Mr. Mistofelees!"

"Mr. what?"

"Is a nickname that he gave him."

Said Jemima.

"He?"

I asked, but something told me that Macavity had to do something about it. Suddenly, I saw that where appearing some kind of lights from Quaxo's paws. He put his paw in my face and the scratch disappeared.

"Who teach you this, Quaxo?"

"I."

I felt a paw on my shoulder and I knew Macavity was here.

"Jemmi, Quaxo, please go to our den. Don't said anything to Munkustrap, this is our little secret."

"Ok, momma."

Said the kittens at the same time.

"Are you ok, Demmi?"

I slapped Macavity in the face and he chuckled.

"Well, that's a sign of yes."

"Get out of my life! Leave me alone with my kittens!"

"I can't."

"What? You are the Napoleon of Crime, you can do it!"

I opened my mouth to say something but he kiss me.

"I can't because I love you."

"I love you too. But this is going to be very difficult. Mukustrap knows about us."

"So? I'm Macavity and I always find a way to get what I wanted."

He winked and kiss me again. Someone knock the door and Macavity wasn't there.


End file.
